The New guy in the studio
by no-name1234567890
Summary: a big fan of sonny comes to the studio and likes her alot but chad seems irritated at this. my fist fanfic of sonnyxchad
1. Chapter 1

"Great sketch, kids." Marshall said through laughter. The gang just got done doing rehearsals for tomorrows show. The gang then headed for the cafeteria to get some lunch that hopefully would be at least eatable.

When they got there, Sonny went and looked over the food. "O MY GOSH! You're Sonny Monroe from So Random; I'm a huge fan of yours." Sonny turned around and saw a boy about her age that she has never seen before. He had Brown hair that was in a faux hawk and he had blue-green eyes. He was about 2" taller than her and he had a sweet smile. He was wearing a fall outfit that made him a little attractive.

"Um, hi ...Who are you?" Sonny questioned.

"I'm Trevor, I act at Mackenzie Falls, and I'm new to this whole thing. But I was very excited to hear that we shoot right next to you guys. I watch your show every night." Trevor said very enthused.

"Wow that's cool, but since you're on Mackenzie Falls you should know that there is a feud between our shows." Sonny informed him while smiling a symthetic smile.

"I don't really care cause I'm still a huge fan." Trevor stated and then smiled to her.

"Wow you're different than most people from that show." Sonny seemed astounded by his niceness he showed for being on Mackenzie Falls.

"Like I said I'm new but that won't change the thought that I think you're an amazing actress." Trevor started to blush.

"Why thank you, you're very sweet, maybe we can hang out sometime." Sonny started to like this guy and she knew what it was like being the new person at Condor's Studio.

"That would be great." Trevor seemed giddy all of a sudden.

"Hey are you ok, Trevor?" Sonny grabbed his arm to keep him steady, but that made his even dizzier. "Uh maybe you should sit down for a little bit" She then brought him to the So Random table and sat him down. "Are you feeling a little better?" Trevor nodded.

"I'm sorry; it's just so cool that I Trevor Stratford has met the Sonny Monroe." Trevor said a little embarrassed that he had to have help.

"Awe that's ok it's nice meeting you, you seem very sweet. Here" Sonny then wrote a number on a napkin and gave it to Trevor. "That way you can call whenever you want. I know how it can be when you're new here. I went down that road not to long ago but I'm getting the hang of it."

"This is soo cool. Here I'll give you my number so that you know it's me if I call." Trevor than wrote his number down and gave it to her. He then looked at his watch and Jumped up. "I wish I could stay but I'm going to be late for shooting bye Sonny." Trevor said while running out of the cafeteria.

Sonny then smiled, he was so nice unlike certain people she knew, and then she walked out of the cafeteria to run into someone. Sonny fell to the floor "Hey watch it!" "I'm sorry." Sonny then looked up to see none other than Chad Dylan Cooper. "Actually I take my sorry back." Sonny then got up and was leaving when Chad followed her.

"Hey what did you say to my co-star? He is acting all weird now and he said he just got done talking to you." Chad seemed mad.

"Nothing, we just talked and he seems nice unlike someone else I know." Sonny said remembering the encounter.

"Well now he is all happy and jumping all over the place when he should be getting ready to be sad for rehearsals." Chad yelled.

"Well I can't help you because I need to get back to the set bye." Sonny then went to her dressing room. She then got a text, it was from Chad.

_When he was with you what did he say- Chad_

_Nothing other than how great of and actor he thinks I am and how he is a big fan of mine- sonny _Sonny smiled thinking of when he said that.

_Well than I am going to have to knock some sense into him- Chad_

_Why you jealous- Sonny _

_Yeah right like I Chad Dylan Cooper would be jealous of you- Chad _

_Good you scared me for a second- sonny_

_GOOD-Chad_

_GOOD-sonny_

_FINE-Chad_

_FINE-sonny_

_GOOD-Chad_

_GOOD bye-sonny_

Sonny then turned off her cell phone and headed to the set were they were doing another rehearsal.

* * *

this is my first so please tell me how to improve ill try to make this a good one


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, I've been calling you, why haven't you been answering your phone?" Tawni whined when she came into Sonny and her dressing room.

"Oh, sorry I shut it off because it was getting annoying." Sonny then turned it on.

"Yeah, it's called Chad Dylan Cooper isn't it?" Tawni then smirked.

Sonny didn't say anything she just looked down at her phone to find that she had 2 text messages and 5 missed calls. She looked at her texts first, the first one said:

_Well good cause I don't want to talk to you, I have better things to do- Chad_

Sonny rolled her eyes and looked at the next one:

_Hey Sonny, its Trevor well I guess you already knew that cause of caller id, so how are you. Wait you're most likely in a good mood, you always seem to have a smile on your face. Not that it's a bad thing ok I'm going to shut up now, I just wanted to see what you're up to bye-Trev_

Sonny smiled and laughed cause he was babbling and she seemed to like that about him for some reason. She then looked at her missed calls, she had 2 from Tawni, 2 from Chad (with voicemail oh joy), and 1 from Trevor. Sonny then took a deep sigh and listened to her voice mail. The first one said:

"Oh, you think you can get rid of Chad Dylan Cooper that fast well think again. I Chad Dylan Cooper end on the last note so ha and-message deleted" Sonny couldn't listen to any more of it. Then the next message came on and said:

"So your giving the cold shoulder by shutting off your phone, well two can play at that game and guess what…..wait a minute, your not listening are you Sonny don't you dare delete a message from Chad Dyl-message deleted" Sonny smirked and went to get a fro-yo.

***********************************S************************************

Sonny went walking into to cafeteria and went towards the yogurt machine when Chad stopped her.

"How dare you delete a message that I, Chad Dylan Cooper, made. You have some nerve Sonny Monroe." Chad was very angrey at her.

"Aww, did I hurt your feelings?" Sonny said in a baby voice and stuck her bottom lip out.

"Your soo...soo...infuriurating, uh" Chad was steaming hot he was so mad at. Sonny thought he looked funny when he was that way and she started laughing.

"How dare you laugh, your going to regret this, Sonny Monroe watch what you do." with that Chad stormed off.

Sonny rolled her eyes and was heading for the yogurt machine again, the gladiators just got out of their shoot for today and the were running late for lunch. Then before they all came running in one yelled "TACO TUESDAY" and Sonny turned around just as soon as she got pushed into someone they both fell on the floor with Sonny on top. WHen she looked at the person under her she groanded, it was none other than Chad Dylan Cooper. When Chad looked at her, they both were sudenly under a trance and they stayed that way until a voice snapped them out of it saying

"Sonny? Chad?....Um, Sonny I didn't know you were dating Chad." Sonny and Chad both looked up to see Trevor

"Chad and I are not dating!" Sonny then looked at Chad for help

"Yeah Man, we fight more than we get along, you would have to be nuts to think we are or ever will date." Trevor then raised an eyebrow

"Oh so enemies naturally would be lying on the ground with their arms around each other." Sonny and Chad imediately moved away from each other.

"Trust me Trevor Chad and I would never date." Trevor then came up with an idea.

"Well then prove it, Kiss Chad on the lips for 5 secs and tell me you don't feel anything then I would believe you."

"How would that prove anything, numbskull" Chad was outrage by the idea.

"Yeah, I won't allow Chad to kiss me." then Chad smirked and said "Really Sonny, really remember when you uninvited me to your secret prom you held at your stage?" Sonny was horror-strucked and just when she was about to make a run for it a pair of lips came crashing onto her own. Then all of a sudden Sonny's heart melted and her head became dizzy. As soon as Chad pulled away Trevor asked "So did you feel anything Sonny?" Sonny was still recovering from the kiss she only nodded no and left to go think about what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny belted from the cafeteria fast and texted Tawni

_hey where are you at, I need to talk to you- Sonny _When Sonny reached her stage she got a reply

_I'm in our dressing room-Tawni_Sonny turned the corner and went into her dressing room, locking the door behind was sitting on her couch, she turned and looked at Sonny

"Well what did you want to talk about?" Sonny then exclaimed

"I just kissed Chad on the lips to prove Trevor wrong about thinking we were dating!" Tawni smiled and said

"Well how did that go for you?" Sonny sighed "I don't know, it was weird I enjoyed it, his lips were soft and....and my heart was beating mad when he...he smiled in my lips and his hand was in my hair"

Sonny started getting a dreamy look on her face while Tawni made a gagging noise and then whined "Is that all, I thought you were in deep trouble and you were telling me what you did."

Sonny then outbursts "IS THAT ALL, TAWNI I KISSED CHAD ON THE LIPS!!!"

"Yes and you enjoyed it, so that means you like Chad." Tawni was talking slowly like Sonny was a little toddler.

"But I like Trevor and he is a much nicer person than Chad" Sonny spat Chad's name out at the end.

"Yes but since you like Chad you will end up with him" Sonny rolled her eyes

"Yeah and then I'll pack up and go home to Wisconsin." Tawni's eyes then lit up and started jumping up and down.

"No, tawni what I meant was that I will not fall for Chad" Tawni's face then fell and she started to pout

"Uhhh, your no help at all." Sonny then stormed out and was headed for the prop house, when she arrived there she received a text from Trevor

_hey sonny want to catch a movie tonight-trev_

_yeah sounds good-sonny_

_*******************************************************************************************************************_

Sonny was in the parking lot at 7:20 waiting for Trevor when Chad came out of the studio door

"Hey what is miss monroe still doing here?" Chad asked seeming a little concerned.

"Why do you care?" Sonny said

"I just want to know what sunshine is up to that's all" Chad shrugged so Sonny took a deep sigh

"Trevor was going to take me to the movies but he hasn't shown up yet. He said 7" Sonny looked a little down at this

"Well have you tried calling him, even though i don't know why you would what to go out with a loser like him"

"Well for one Chad he seems sweet and two he's kind of cute" Chad then made a face

"Please don't tell me you fell for Trevor"

"What's it to you if i did?" Sonny shouted

"Nothing...I'll tell you what, instead of going out with Trevy, let's go as friends and see a movie of your choice" Sonny then tested his word

"Yeah, let's go see the one about the girl who never has a serious relationship until she meets this guy that she can't seem to leave" Chad groaned

"I suppose, I did promise" Sonny laughed

"Come on it will be fun" She then hugged and thanked him, Chad stiffened at first but then returned the gesture. After a while Chad broke the hug but still kept arms wrapped around her as they walked to his car.

******************************************************************************************************************

Sonny then woke up ant everything that happened last night came flowing through her head. She went to the movies with Chad and they joked, talked instead of the usual arguments that they shared. Sonny smiled at the memory while getting ready and leaving to the set. When she was walking towards the door in the parking lot, she received a text from Trevor

_sonny I'm sorry about last night, i had this thing with my mom and when i came to the parking lot at eight you were gone- Trev_

Sonny then seem very grateful that Chad showed up, she really didn't want to wait for an hour in a parking lot. When she reached the door, she saw Chad heading there to, Sonny smiled

"Chad" Chad then saw her smiled and replied

"Good morning Sonny" Chad then opened the front door for her. Sonny thank him and went to her set, but before she departed, she gave Chad a quick hug.

********************************************************************************************************************

Sonny was walking to her dressing room when she got a phone call from.....Trevor

"Hey Sonny its me Trevor, look I'm sorry I bailed last night so I want to make it up to you"

"How so would you make it up to me?"

"How I take you to a nice restaurant I know, pick you up at 7?"

"Yeah sure I guess"

After Sonny was done talking to him she remembered that she had Chads jacket from last night. So she went to get it and return it to him. When she was on her way to her dressing room, Nico stopped her and told her to help them think of a new sketch in the prop house. On their way there, they ran into Chad.

"Hey Chad, what are you up to?"

"Oh there you are Sonny, I was wondering if you would like to have a friends night again like we did last night" Chad flashed a grin at her.

"Yeah that sounds good and you get to pick this time. Lets see here today is .... Wednesday..how..about...uh...Friday we catch a movie."

"Alright, Ill pick you up at 7"

* * *

sorry i took so long i just started school and i play volleyball and also been helping around the house alot so i didn't really have a lot of time. i can write it but then i have to type it and publish blah blah ill try to get the next chapter a little faster


	4. Chapter 4

When Sonny was on her date she had a good time but it was a little more dull than her friends night with Chad. She shook it off and finished her date with Trevor, who seemed like a very nice man. He even open her passenger door, the dining door and pulled out her chair for her. When Trevor brought her home he was very nervous. They shared a good night kiss but Sonny felt like there was something missing and she couldn't figure out what it was.

********************************************************************************************************************

The next day Sonny was wondering if maybe the kiss with Chad had something to do with it. She was pondering about it in her dressing room when, speak of the devil, Chad came strolling in.

"Hey Sonny what are you up to?"

"Chad, what are you doing here?"

"Just came to say hi and see how your doing"

"Fine how about you" Chad smiled at this reply and said

"Fine" Sonny then caught on and said

"Good"

"Good"

"So we good?"

"We're so good" They both bursted out with laughter and they ended up on the floor, after a while they finally were able to control their laughter.

"Sooo, what was miss monroe up to last night?"

"Went out and ate at a nice place"

"With whom I might ask?"

"Trevor"

"Uk, Why would you want to do something like that?"

"uh, Chad whats your deal, what do you have against him?"

"Nothing its just I don't think you should date a guy like him"

"First of all it was one date and second of all thats my choice to make"

"Yeah lets just drop it, I don't want to fight, are we still on tomorrow night with a movie night?"

"Of course I wouldn't forget our movie night"

********************************************************************************************************************

FRIDAY

Sonny was up last night til early in the moring coming up with some new sketches since she has been neglecting her work. So when she reached the studio she was half asleep. When she was walking down the halls she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran into someone. It was Trevor

"Hey Sonny, I was hoping I would run into you today"

"Well looks like you suceeded on that note"

"NO no not like that I was wondering if we could go out tonight?"

"Whats today?"

"Friday"

"hhmmmm...Friday.....I..uh...I pretty sure Im free tonight"

"Great I'll pick you up at Eight"

"Hey Sonny for the movie tonight I think we should-"

"Oooh movie night that was it! Um Chad Im sorry I forgot, I made plans with someone else"

"Let me guess Trevor"

"Kinda"

"Well just cancel on him, we planned a movie night since 3 days ago and he just asked you today"

"I cant cancel, Cant we just have a movie night tomorrow"

"You know what just forget it Im outta here"

"Wait Chad please try to understand"

"I understand perfectly, you'd rather hang out with a guy like Trevor than me, just no that I warned you about him. You might think that he is a very nice man but I know different." Chad then left.

For the rest of the day Sonny was upset.

********************************************************************************************************************

Sonny was standing in the parking lot waiting for Trevor to finish some shots for his up coming show, after 10 minutes of standing outside in the cold she decided to go see how he was doing. When she got there no one was there, she then went to his dressing room that was cracked open a little. Inside was Trevor making out with some girl she never seen before, they broke apart for a couple seconds and Trevor told the girl

"Your the only girl for me"

They then returned to their session, Sonny couldn't see any more of this, she ran away and her vision started to blur from tears that were forming in her eyes. Little did she know someone was chasing after her because they saw what happened.

* * *

so tell me do you want more or should i leave it for a while


	5. Chapter 5

At one point in time Sonny tripped and fell, she then just sat there and cried.

"Sonny are you ok?" she didn't have to look up to see who it was, she just wished he didn't see her cry.

"Sonny please answer me" Sonny then looked up and saw concern in his eyes.

"Yeah Chad, I..I should have listen to you" Chad then sat down by her and then he moved so that she was in his lap, Sonny just wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest while Chad patted her hair and told her its alright and im here.

After a while Sonny finally stopped crying and looked up at Chad, when she was about to say something Chad put his finger on her lip. Chad then leaned his head forward and when he was only one inch away from her he said

"Sonny, Trevor is a idiot to cheat on you, but if he is to thick to realize that, he doesn't even deserve any of your time" Sonny then smiled

"Thanks chad you have been a very great friend lately and im sorry for not listening" Sonny noticed that they still were very close, it wasn't uncomfortable, it was very natural to her. Sonny then started thinking about the kiss they shared awhile back and she was curious as to why that one was so enjoyable. Sonny, without realizing it started moving her head closer to Chad's, she then took note on what she was doing and looked into his eyes to see desire. Sonny then couldn't take it anymore and crushed his lips with her own, the kiss was very heated and Sonny then realized why she enjoyed sharing kisses with Chad. He made her heart beat like crazy and he could make her feel better when she was down about something. She decided that maybe he was the guy for her, after a while they broke apart and Chad just stared into her eyes and smiled.

"Sonny, I know you had a pretty crusty night but I was wondering if I could take you out sometime"

"I would love to go out with you Chad"

* * *

I was going to end on that note but it didn't seem good enough soo im going to come up with a better ending. Which means more to the story and please be honest about my story cause it sometimes seems a little cheesey to me


	6. Chapter 6

NEXT DAY 7:30am

*ring*ring*ring*

"Hello?"

"Sonny where were you last night?" It was Trevor

"What do you what Trevor!" Sonny snapped

"I just-" Chad then took the phone away and said

"Hey this is Chad, Yeah don't ever call here anymore.. oh and your fired from Mackenzie Falls"

With that he hung up.

(Lets clue you in on what happened last night)

Last night Chad and Sonny went to Sonny's and watched movies and fell asleep on the couch. Sonny's mom is away on business and they woke up to a phone call. (ok back to the story)

"Thanks Chad" Chad then wrapped an arm around Sonny and said

"No one messes with my girl" Sonny looked up and smiled

"I love you Chad" Chad then smirked at Sonny

"I love you more"

" I love you even more"

"Well fine" Sonny giggled and replied

"Fine"

"good" Chad then whispered

"good"

"So we good?"

"Ohh, I think we're good"

Chad then kissed Sonny

* * *

I think ill end on that note, thanks for reading and being very nice and helping me out Peace


End file.
